


祝祷

by styx



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>头一次与约翰做爱，艾洛自己也正处于帕西姆的效力下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	祝祷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Benediction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508752) by [sacrilegist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrilegist/pseuds/sacrilegist). 



标题：祝祷（《Benediction》）  
  
原作：calicokat（sacrilegist）  
  
作者电邮：[calicokat@gmail.com](mailto:calicokat@gmail.com)  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://calicokat.livejournal.com/79733.html>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/508752](508752)  
  
衍生派别：电影《撕裂的末日》（《Equilibrium》，又译《重装任务》等）  
  
配对：艾洛•帕特杰教士（肖恩•宾）/约翰•普雷斯顿教士（克里斯蒂安•贝尔）  
  
警告：含细节性内容。谢谢！  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **祝祷**  
  
著：calicokat  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
艾洛•帕特杰与约翰•普雷斯顿做爱不是因为想再要个情人。艾洛已有了一位他爱的女子，自由奔放，秀发似火，眼中一股子仿佛悄然游荡于尼瑟的野狗那般野性难 驯的光彩。那些曾爱过它们的主人，曾爱过她的双亲，都已罹受了同样的命运，死于某个古拉曼顿教士的命令之下，处理，处决，为所有人遗忘，除了她，和她保留 的照片，那曾经的感情世界的快照。  
  
（他随身携带着他自己家人的照片。小心隐藏，紧贴着他的胸口。）  
  
艾洛与约翰•普雷斯顿做爱不是因为想要什么情人，而是因为约翰是这个新世界中他所不能理解的一切。约翰比他年轻。自打出生之日起他便开始了日日服药。他没有人类的情绪，即便在药效衰退时分体验上一二，他也不会辨识出它的本质。  
  
每当给自己注射帕西姆时，艾洛会记起，颇为超然的，记起有所感觉是怎样的，而一部分的他，淹没于药中的，却微带急切的渴望着回归那份感觉状态，然而帕西姆 使他能够履行他作为一位古拉曼顿教士的职责，伴着时钟般的精准。它使得他可以毫无感觉的杀戮，而之后，当药力消逝，再去哀悼那些生命的丧失，于他情人的怀 抱中。这是一份自愿承担的重负，因为正是通过他以及和他一样的渗透者的努力，反抗军摸清了每座帕西姆工厂的位置，和提拉特古拉曼顿齿轮运转的方式。  
  
头一次与约翰做爱，艾洛自己也正处于帕西姆的效力下。当时他们正处于一场调查行动中，通宵监视他们的猎物，一同蹲伏于一条小巷中，观察着某幢破败的尼瑟公 寓楼的大门，空气中臭烘烘满是垃圾和腐烂的死耗子的恶臭。约翰有了反应。（艾洛，稍后，把它看作了一份恭维。）天上一直在下雨，他们脱下了外套来遮蔽自 己，好不叫雨水流进眼睛。约翰的身上一股子紧张，轻薄的衣料浸透了水，令他的状况一目了然。他对此并不着迷，那时候，但他的身体记得它的用场，和过往的快 感，并有所回应。  
  
“如果遭遇抵抗，我们眼下的身体状况可能成为拖累。最好我们先用手解决一下，”艾洛说。那一刻，那似乎显而易见，说来轻巧。  
  
约翰倒不曾想过在任务中手淫，不过这提议在他听来似有道理。那一刻艾洛的兴味濒临学术，他摆出歪理说互相用手解决更为合宜，因为肉体在相信自身处于某种生产性的活动中时反应更为迅捷，而那只有在与他人共同进行时才可能。约翰同意这似乎合乎逻辑。  
  
第二日晚间稍后，当任务完成，情感触犯者铲除，违禁品焚毁，艾洛回到家中，独自一人，药效褪去，他花费了更长得多的时间来抚摸自己，探索那份回忆——背靠 着某条污秽的尼瑟小巷的墙，约翰漠然的手指有条不紊地解开纽扣，拉开他的裤链，伴着临床般的精准毫无热情的探索他的肉体。  
  
那一夜之后，艾洛开始制造借口。约翰的妻子已逝，没有了她，两年来他不得不依赖他自己的手所能提供的那么点儿宣泄。他不明白，允许艾洛服侍他只加剧了与他的教士同袍密切亲近所引发的状况，而艾洛很是清楚自己是在利用他的搭档，以远超出约翰所能理解的方式。  
  
他早早的便向玛丽坦白过。  
  
“是有关我的搭档，约翰，”他说，向后靠入她的怀抱，在他们于她的公寓里秘密的为自己弄出的那间小小的、精心装饰的房间里。“我们一直有在做爱。我想我是迷上他了。”  
  
“迷上？对那台机器？”她问，显然不确定自己是该感觉受背叛呢还是大笑一场。  
  
“每次我都想……或许他不断的回来是因为只是或许……他对我有所感觉，”艾洛承认。“说实话，我觉着自己像是把他变作了一个科学项目。可是，与此同时，有朝一日，我想我能挽救他……”  
  
玛丽沉默了，她的手指把玩起他的头发。  
  
“小心，”最终，她说道，因为尽管知晓他或许已柔情两分让她哀伤，可她无论如何也无法想象拒绝他这一份爱怜，或是拒绝给予普雷斯顿教士一个作为一个人而活着的机会。  
  
艾洛并不总是小心。他曾三次在自身停用帕西姆的情况下与普雷斯顿教士交欢，每次都是在赌，以约翰非凡的直觉，亦或许不会察觉到艾洛的所思所想超越了权益之计，而对他有了如此爱眷的感情，当他伴着外科医生般的精准满足自身的肉体本能之时。  
  
“如你与我上床，我会给予你如此的满足，让你接下来几天里都不会念及性，”艾洛告诉他。  
  
“你怎么知道？”约翰问。  
  
“那套技术是我年轻时认识的一个男人教会我的。”  
  
艾洛的谎撒得天衣无缝，约翰似乎并不知晓。约翰告诉他的孩子们他会通宵工作。他们去了艾洛的公寓。  
  
头一遭的，艾洛吻了他，吻遍他的每分每寸，汲取无上快感，在这位机械般的男人此刻不由自主地喘息呻吟中，在他的臀胯无助的弹摆中，在自己使得他扭动挣扎的 模样中：他的双眼紧闭，呼吸粗重，肌肤汗水淋漓。约翰无助的样子很美，艾洛不由得生起一股子飘然欲仙的力量与成就感。他觉着约翰一定是察觉了，毕竟在外执 勤时这类的直觉对他是如此的信手拈来。或许约翰是太过为其他事物分心了，至少，那一夜他高潮了五次。艾洛直将他榨至精疲力尽。约翰学到了这里存在着些他从 未想象过共他的妻子尝试的性爱花样和姿势。他学到了你可以进入一个男人一如进入一个女人。在这方面，一如在教士的枪斗术上一般，约翰是位出类拔萃的学生。 艾洛很是明晰的觉察到自己不由自主的对这个男人柔情深种，尽管约翰一无所觉。到得早晨，他们一起用了药。  
  
“我可有误导你吗？”早餐时，艾洛漠然问道，此刻有的只是科学般的兴味。  
  
“不，”约翰回答。他觉着自己要好几天都提不起性事的力气了。他的信念有种安慰剂的效果。  
  
接下来一次，换成了约翰向艾洛提议。  
  
约翰知道了。  
  
约翰知道了，可却不曾泄露分毫。约翰知道了，然而艾洛似乎妥帖无害。艾洛•帕特杰依然是位首阶的教士。他依然在履行他的职责，以着远超其他任何教士的效率与成就，只除了，或许，约翰•普雷斯顿自己。  
  
约翰看着艾洛感觉。他看着艾洛运作。艾洛不是寻常的情感触犯者。艾洛在他看来似乎还算合宜。他没有揭发他。艾洛效力于‘神父’，一如他们之中任何一位那般。他效力起‘神父’来比之大多数还要得力。艾洛将他吸引，他不曾想到要将他付之焚刑。  
  
直到艾洛的行为渐渐出格，约翰才终于采取了行动。  
  
约翰注视着艾洛诵读，将他动作间的温柔收入眼底，当他翻转书页，重新审视前一页的内容，他的神情间有些个约翰无以名状的东西。约翰缓步逼近，然而他的搭档却毫无反应。  
  
“你总是知道，”艾洛指出。艾洛早已意识到那点。那事实并不曾使他自他的书上抬起目光。约翰举起枪来将那书托了托，扫一眼封面。艾洛对它的痴迷似乎全无个合乎逻辑的理由。艾洛没有反应，于是他放低枪。他看出他的搭档此刻无意抵抗。  
  
“而我，孑然一身……徒留我的梦想。在你脚下展开梦想之翼。轻轻地踩着步伐……因为你踩在我的梦想之翼上，”艾洛出声的念道，约翰耐心静候一旁。  
  
“相信你也作过梦，普雷斯顿？”艾洛问着，扬起目光，他的眼神无以形容，是约翰恍惚有几分似曾相识的，当望进别的情感触犯者眼中，在他们临死之前。他的眉头微微一蹙。他不理解这问题意义何在。  
  
“我会尽量叫他们放你一马，”他承诺。艾洛不是别的、寻常的情感触犯者，他是位古拉曼顿教士，曾忠诚效力‘神父’多年。他记得不知从何处听过这么句话，从前。此刻它似乎像是恰当。  
  
“你我皆知，他们从不轻饶，”艾洛说着，探究地扫视约翰的脸，因为那话似乎很是奇怪，然而他却无法叫自己去希翼。  
  
“那么，我很抱歉了，”约翰礼貌的学舌道，表情中却不带丝毫那般的懊憾。  
  
“不，你不会。你甚至不懂抱歉的涵义，”艾洛说道，心头渐渐沉重。两年，徒自分享过那一切，到头来他们之间却是一场空。“这不过是一个……退化的字眼，描述一种你从未感受过的感觉。你不明白吗，普雷斯顿？它早已消弭无踪。造就我们今日的一切——已不复存在。”  
  
倘若他的话里有着居高临下，倘若有着不以为然，他心头也只升起了那么微不可察的一丝苦涩。毕竟，打自一开始他便已知道，约翰的希望是多么渺茫。  
  
“这里没有战争。没有杀戮。”约翰学舌道。他自孩提时起便开始反复听教的话，空洞无物。  
  
艾洛只感到那么一丝苦涩，却骤然间万分悲哀，他转开目光，由着它过去。  
  
“那你以为我们所做的又是什么？”  
  
这一刻，他探寻约翰的眼睛。那里头有着些什么，然而却只是一份明显的领会不能。  
  
“不。你一直和我在一起。你见识过嫉妒、愤怒的下场。”  
  
艾洛知道约翰以为那些个话有所意义。他知道约翰不可能明白它们是多么空洞，自他嘴里说来，只因没有容器能够衡量它自身的空虚，当它从未充盈之时。  
  
艾洛审视着眼前书页上叶芝的诗句，美自天成，充满了那般情感的共鸣。  
  
“惨重的代价，”他同意道，再度抬眼望向他的搭档，悲哀，只为了约翰，而非他自己。“我欣然付出。”  
  
他伸手抓向他的枪。他的生命，或是约翰的。那将是他的生命，但他会确保它了断在约翰手上——不是通过残酷的，机械的焚刑。约翰将会扣动那扳机，他会知道他失败了。他看着约翰举枪，这一刻他自己的眼中充满了决然，和理解。  
  
他举起那本书，举起在他们之间。当他死去时，他宁愿眼前看着叶芝的诗句，而不是约翰冷硬如铁的眼神，不过他依旧与他目光交锁，直至书页阻断在了他们之间， 给予他一切机会，而又不敢去希翼。他的手指微微颤抖，当他摸向那把枪。这一刻，这里有着恐惧，对于那渺渺未知的忧惧，但他知道死亡会将它全部带走。  
  
“不要，”普雷斯顿说，而艾洛的胸口骤然抽紧了。他不敢吐息。那么头一次的，他希翼了。  
  
他扳开了保险。  
  
一声爆响回荡在他的耳中，世界随之沦入黑暗。  
  
枪后，约翰•普雷斯顿有了感觉。  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
